Talk:CTU main floor
IU? Was this ever referred to as the bullpen in the show, or just by the crew backstage? If so, can we assume that the day 1/2/3 CTU has a bullpen just because the day 4/5/6 one is referred to? Where exactly are the limits of the bullpen, is it the entire ground floor? I personally dislike the term, not that that matters, but I wonder if it is an in-universe term--Acer4666 15:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'm almost certain I've heard the word spoken casually at least once on-screen, but I have no clue when exactly this was. If it wasn't from the show, I suspect "bullpen" can be verified by one of the IU maps from the Manual or something. 01:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I can't say when but with 100% certainty it has been referred to as the bullpen in the show, as well as in several EU stuff. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 01:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I will have a check in the show, I'm guessing it's in either series 4, 5, or 6. :::Meanwhile, just about maps from 24: The Official CTU Operations Manual - I haven't read it, but this site has it listed as a reference book. The current canon policy only allows for 'Novels/Comics/Games' for IU information. The reference books are fine for OOU stuff but if we start getting IU stuff from them it'll cause all sorts of problems. I'm not sure, but have other articles been based on info from the operations manual (SigSauer P228, maybe?) :::Hm, just in showing preview for this post I notice that the Manual is 'set from an in-universe perspective' - perhaps it should be moved out of the reference book section, or a note made about it in the canon policy if we don't like listing it as a novel?--Acer4666 09:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: Not sure if I understand the whole issue, but, could it be acceptable that "reference books" includes both IU and OOU books? 16:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::What I was saying is that the current canon policy as I understand it doesn't allow IU information that is got from reference books. :::::There's nothing wrong with mixing IU and OOU books I suppose - I would personally vote for splitting them into fiction and non-fiction (or IU and OOU) as opposed to 'reference' and 'novels' (isn't findings at ctu just a load of transcripts, I think 'novel' is a generous term!). But if we keep the current system, I think we need to clearly show what is an IU source and what is OOU material, either in the canon policy or on the reference books page, or preferably both.--Acer4666 17:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Makes total sense to me. "Fiction" and "non-fiction" article titles are entirely more accurate. --proudhug 20:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Revisiting the name of this place I would like to revisit the above discussion about the name of this place. In the 4 years since posting that above, I have watched all the episodes of 24 a lot of times, and still have never heard them say the word "bullpen". I am almost certain it is never used in the show. However, in the show, this place is referred to multiple times as either the floor or the main floor. Here is a quick list of its mentions: # Day 1: 8:00am-9:00am: Nina Myers while in the ITS room: "I can't do anything from in here I have to get back on the floor" # Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm: Jack Bauer on the phone to Tony: "I need to speak to Mason, he's not in his office" Tony: "Yeah, he's down here on the floor let me transfer you" # Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm: Chase telling Jack he's moving out of field ops to become an analyst "I'm going to request a transfer to the floor". # Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm: Brad Hammond tells Tony in holding he is needed to track Rabens "We need you on the floor". # Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am: Edgar comes into interrogation to speak to Driscoll "I know you told me not to interrupt, but we need you on the floor". Then Sarah Gavin tells Curtis "Curtis we need you on the floor". # Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm: Driscoll speaking to Sarah Gavin in medical "If you're up to it, I could use you on the floor". # Day 4: 5:00pm-6:00pm: Heller excusing himself from Driscoll in the situation room "I'll meet you on the floor". # Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm: Erin, Driscoll and Sarah are in the situation room "Go back to the floor, Sarah". # Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm: Heller speaks to Driscoll in a side area just away from the desks "if you need me, I'll be on the the floor". # Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm: Michelle tells Curtis to divide Sarah's workload between other analysts. Curtis indicates the desks around "everyone on the floor is either up to their necks already or not qualified to replace Sarah." # Day 4: 12:00am-1:00am: Bill Buchanan calls Michelle in interrogation "Tell him to stop. That's an order, both of you come to the floor now". # Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am: Heller to Audrey after she gets a call in the SAC office "Take it, sweetheart, I'll be on the the floor" # Day 6: 11:00am-12:00pm: Milo speaking to Buchanan "Sir, I'm the technical leader on the floor"..."I need everyone on the floor working at full speed". # Day 6: 4:00pm-5:00pm: Chloe persuading Nadia to keep Morris "we need Morris on the floor". # Day 6: 7:00pm-8:00pm: Mike Doyle preparing to arrest Nadia "get security on the floor now". # Day 6: 1:00am-2:00am: Nadia refuses Morris's request for a transfer "I really need you on the floor". # Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am: Jack talking about the attack on CTU "they've cut us off from the main floor we need to get up to the lounge". # Findings at CTU p68: "I took her down to the command center floor" # Findings at CTU p99: "I walked to Jamey's workstation on the command center floor" # Findings at CTU p102: "I returned to the command center's main floor" # Cat's Claw p192: "he walked through CTU's main floor and up to Henderson's office" I'm sure it's called "the main floor" at some point in season 1 as well, can't find that atm tho. Against that, the mentions of "bullpen" in expanded universe media are 2 mentions in Cat's Claw, 1 mention in Chaos Theory, 2 mentions in Death Angel, and mentions 24: The Ultimate Guide. To me this is pretty clear: it is most commonly referred to as "the floor", and predominantly in the show, whereas it is never referred to as the bullpen in the show. I believe this article should be moved either to "the floor" or "the main floor". I'm willing to hear a reference to when it is called the bullpen in the show but as I say I am near positive it never was.--Acer4666 (talk) 12:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) CIA category needed? I realize there might not be enough articles to put whatever category we might attach a CIA position to but I'm bringing this up because we have this listed for both FBI and CTU so figured this might possibly be added if needed.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:52, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think the FBI or CIA rooms should be on this page, as they weren't referred to as "bullpens" as far as I'm aware. However, if you see above I don't believe the CTU room was called that either so I'm hopefully going to rename this article "CTU main floor" or something similar--Acer4666 (talk) 14:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC)